1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shield and an electrical connector with the shield, especially relates to a shield with elastic slices to prop over an outside electrical device.
2. The Related Art
Electrical connectors are widely applied in many industry fields. Electrical connectors are used to connect different electrical devices to make the electrical devices electrically connected.
FIG. 4 illustrates a conventional electrical connector 200, which comprises an insulated shell 60 having a plurality of terminals 70 received therein and a shield 80 wrapped outside thereof. A pair of side elastic slices 81 is flexed outwardly from the front part of both sides of the shield 80. A plurality of front spring pieces 82 is flexed upwardly from the top face of the shield 80. The side elastic slices 81 and the front spring pieces 82 are used to prop an outside electrical device to make the electrical connector 200 connecting ground.
Please refer to FIG. 5. Each side elastic slice 81 is firstly flexed horizontally outwardly and then flexed upwardly from the front part of a side face of the shield 80. Each side elastic slice 81 comprises a horizontal portion 811, a vertical portion 813 and a corner 812 connected therebetween. A V-shaped pressing portion 814 is extended from the upper part of the vertical portion 813.
When the electrical connector 200 is assembled with an outside electrical device, the pressing portions 814 of the shield 80 prop against the outside electrical device, therefore stress concentrates on the corner 812 of each side elastic slice 81. Accordingly, the side elastic slices 81 cannot effectively disperse stress so that the side elastic slices 81 are easy to become ineffective.